The Inner Circle of the Maze
"Congratulations on making it to the inner circle of the maze for the second challenge of Koma Inu's S Class Trials." Samarra Inari states, Nova standing calmly by her side. "You have faced many traps in order to get here, so I applaud you on your bravery. Now you may think that this part of the trial is over...well you would be wrong. What you see in front of you are merely clones of the proctors of your trial." The clones of Samarra and Nova now have a very devious look in their eyes. "Your final challenge of this part of the trial is that you have to defeat both of us in battle." Nova says, addressing the group of participants in front of her. "There is a catch though. Although we may be clones, there is a body link spell on each of us that is connected to the real Nova and Samarra, who happen to be watching from up in those towers." Nova says as she gestures to the guilds tall watch towers. "So whatever damage you inflict on us will be felt by the real ones too." "Now, you do have an option in this matter. As a group you must decide if you want to take us on in battle, or if you would like to withdrawl. So what do you guys decide?" ''As a group, please write down your answer. You must give the reasoning behind what you all decide. '' The group argued quietly amongest themselves for a few minutes before all nodding in agreement.They turned to Nova and Samarra who awaited their decision.The group before them bowed respectfully"As mages of Koma inu and potential S-class we have decided together that we will not fight you.Samarra you have brought us all together here today,many of us were lost but you guided us to a path worth following.We will not bite the hand that reached out to us for all these years.Nova you must understand how we feel as well" Tojima said before clearing his throat."Not only that but we believe that as potential S-class that it is important to know our limits,as strong as we are now,even together,we could not win this battle" Tojima said as they all raised their heads with the most serious looks plastered across their faces. After hearing the group's response the two women looked at each other and smiled. "Well we must applaud you on your bravery, this trial was all about testing your decision making skills and we are eager to tell you that you all have passed this portion of the S Class Trials!" Nova said will excitement in her voice. Stepping up, Samarra decided to address the participants as well. "We must say that we are very proud of your decision. As an S Class Mage you will be faced up against opponents that tremendously outmatch you. But it is true courage to know when to stand down. Knowing your limits is what can save the lives of you and your comrades; recklessly running into a fight that you are not ready for will only lead to pain. Some battles do not need to be fought." Samarra says and she reverse summons the maze and reveals the path back to the guild hall. "We find it honorable and intelligent that you chose not to fight us. You all have shown true courage today. Now you may return to the guild hall and get ready for the final round of the trials!"